


Beauty in Blood

by milkfruit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Choking, Fighting As Foreplay, Fighting Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, also they are both over 18 - this is a little before tyl, but no actual sex in this!, rated m for language and suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Belphegor and Yamamoto succeed in breaking each other... whether that be good or bad.
Relationships: Belphegor/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 11





	Beauty in Blood

Bel bled from his mouth and nose, the red fluid smeared over his lips and beneath his nostrils as if he’d attempted to wipe it away haphazardly. It didn’t change the fact that the prince was injured, in that sweet state of delirium he could only reach when his royal blood was spilled…

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mammon had also been on the mission with him, but Yamamoto was the one who offered to walk him back to safety, as the others were only scarcely injured (Yamamoto had taken a hit or two for Bel, but he would never admit that).  _ “We’ll catch up,”  _ Yamamoto had told the other two with a faux smile, one that Gokudera could probably tell was fake… But the truth was, he quite  _ liked  _ Bel when he ended up like this: he was so  _ honest,  _ his body flushed and breaths coming out in hot, erratic gasps, his voice weak yet high-pitched and moaning between sentences. Mammon was probably more prepared and knew how to tend to Bel when he was like this, but he let Yamamoto and Bel have their alone time, especially as this would be the first time Yamamoto would be alone with the prince in  _ this  _ state.

The safehouse wasn’t far from the rendezvous point, but what was important was that there were bandages and such for Bel’s wounds. Yamamoto walks Bel there, the prince’s arm slung over Yamamoto’s shoulders. Bel was shaking like a leaf, though not out of fear or even bloodloss. It was  _ something else. _

Once they get inside, Bel shoves off him and brandishes a knife, coming at Yamamoto immediately. He slices and waves the knife around wildly as Yamamoto just tries his best to dodge. “Hey! Pull yourself together!” He attempts to calm Bel down, but all it does is make things worse, as Yamamoto fails to dodge one of Bel’s stabbing motions, and he gets cut on the cheek, a trickle of blood leaving the small injury and dripping down his chin. Blood droplets fall to the ground, and Bel seems semi-satisfied with this outcome.

“Shishishi,” Bel’s giggle is dark and twisted, breathy, like he was enjoying himself. “I got you~” He says amusedly, and the knife drops to the floor with a clattering sound. Then he slowly leans in, grasping Yamamoto’s face with his thumb digging into the flesh around the wound, making the blood pour from it more freely. Bel then licks the blood off from Yamamoto’s chin all the way up to the entrance of the cut, letting out a pleasantly satisfied sigh, shaky and positively  _ hungry,  _ afterward. 

“You taste so good,” he comments, almost  _ innocently,  _ like he  _ wasn’t  _ feasting on Yamamoto’s blood right now. Yamamoto could do nothing but stare and feel the slight sting against his cheek as Bel pressed down upon it. “Here, have a taste,” 

Yamamoto wasn’t expecting it when Bel’s lips eagerly closes over his, and their breaths intermingle, Bel forcing his tongue inside Yamamoto’s mouth. Yamamoto grabs the collar of Bel’s shirt, stained with blood caked on it and making the fabric stiff, trying his hardest to deny Bel, but Bel was relentless, grabbing his face hard and forcing him down to kiss him deeper with every move Yamamoto makes to get away from Bel. The taste was coppery and he could smell the  _ death  _ on Belphegor with him as close as he was now.

A line of saliva connects them when Bel finally pulls away, but he’s not finished yet.

Yamamoto is at a loss for words, not knowing what the hell to say to all this. He supposes he should be angry, and that shows on his face, his brow knitted and his eyes sharp and his frown deep. Bel had never seen Yamamoto quite like this before… Which was fair, since Yamamoto hadn’t seen Bel like this before either. These were raw emotions they were dealing with.

Another knife slips from Bel’s coat sleeve and into his hand, and he twirls it idly as he brings it up to Yamamoto’s throat. “What do you think? Wanna play some more?” He looks down at something Yamamoto can’t pinpoint since he can’t see Bel’s eyes, but Bel gives him a hint. “Judging by  _ that,  _ I’d say you’re having just as good a time as I am,”

Yamamoto’s breath hitches and he realizes he’s fucking  _ hard.  _

From  _ this??  _ **_Really??_ **

Yamamoto bargained with himself: It’s the kiss that did it, not the violence or the carnage, it was the feeling of those warm lips and seeing Bel in this dream-like state that would cause him to—

Oh.

Bel was also in the same boat, Yamamoto noted as he also looks down toward Bel’s crotch, a slight bulge showing through the fabric of his pants.

Bel lowers the knife down, slowly, tracing the edge of the blade lightly against Yamamoto’s clothing, from his collarbone to his groin, twirling the small instrument in his fingers as he got further and further down the Rain Guardian’s body.

“You’re too fun to toy with,” Bel remarks, voice barely above a husky whisper. “That’s why I’m leaving you alive. You know, you’re the first one to ever get aroused while I was playing with you,” Hearing it from Bel’s lips just made Yamamoto more ashamed, though he was at least glad that Bel had decided to spare him. Bel slices off the button of Yamamoto’s jeans, opening his fly with the knife’s tip. Yamamoto’s breathing hitches, and he tries his best to defend himself against Bel’s accusations.

“I-I’m only like this… because you kissed me so suddenly…” He counters, and Bel’s head tilts to the side. 

“Hm~” Bel hums. “I bet I can make you come without doing  _ aaaanything  _ sexual to you,  _ Takeshi~” _

Yamamoto gulps, the sound of his first name rolling off Bel’s tongue so seductively making him shut his eyes tightly, trying not to look at the sadistic boy in front of him.

Bel leaves Yamamoto with his fly open and clothed erection pressing needily up against his underwear. 

Bel’s grin was wide and sinister as he speaks again, still in that low, steady drawl that Yamamoto had come to find slightly sexy. “Now… How about we start by making you bow to your prince~?”

Yamamoto looks at Bel quizzically, but there’s no time to react when Bel drives the tip of his knife into Yamamoto’s thigh, breaking skin, and then breaking muscle, making Yamamoto cry out, and when Bel  _ twists  _ the blade into him, Yamamoto doubles over onto one knee. He struggles to breathe regularly, and he clutches the wall, trying to pull himself up again, but it was no use, the knife in his leg was in too deep and the pain was too much.

Despite all this, Yamamoto was throbbing between his legs, pulsating with each burst of pain he felt through his body. Bel giggles.

“Shishi, kneeling isn’t the same as bowing you know~” And, in fear that Bel would do the same to his other leg, he gets down on  _ both  _ knees, hanging his head and settling his fists onto the wooden floor, now stained with their blood. Bloody saliva drips from Yamamoto’s panting mouth. 

“That’s better,” Bel purrs, and the Varia’s prince seemed to be getting off to this too. 

Before Yamamoto could get over his vertigo, the blood redirecting to his leg wound and his still-hardening cock, Bel grabs a painful fistful of Yamamoto’s hair and forced him to look up at Bel. He was seeing double of Bel, and he could hardly see through the tears in his eyes. His mouth was bloodied and his nose running, the cut on his cheek starting to clot over and becoming a straight-lined scab.

“You look so cute like this! And you’re all mine!” Bel praises excitedly, his toothy grin stained with blood. 

Yamamoto grits his teeth. Bel was currently unarmed; now was his chance. Yamamoto lunges forward as far as he could, pulling Bel to the ground and scrambling to climb atop him, though Bel put up a good fight. He scratched and bit at Yamamoto every opportunity he got, but it wasn’t enough as Yamamoto closes his hands around Bel’s neck — weakly at first — squeezing as a warning.

Bel looked nervous, his grin lopsided and hesitant. He claws at Yamamoto’s hands, digging his nails into Yamamoto’s flesh, but it wasn’t quite enough. Bel’s breaths came out short, and as Yamamoto began to  _ press  _ on Bel’s throat, Bel tips his head back and bares his neck as a way of trying to escape his vicegrip. Yamamoto lets go prematurely to grab Bel by the chin and make Bel face him. Bel’s hair was disheveled and matted with sweat and blood, and his bangs had moved aside just enough for Yamamoto to get a look at Bel’s blue babydoll eyes, welling up with tears. 

Bel glares at Yamamoto, trying to shimmy away, but to no avail. Yamamoto slaps him in the face, and Bel grabs Yamamoto by the shirt collar, shaking him and trying to turn him on his side so he could once again gain the upper hand. Yamamoto wouldn’t allow it, distracting Bel by locking their lips together again, rough and violent and biting. Their slanting motions were more like they were trying to  _ devour  _ each other, and Yamamoto’s tongue is bitten by Bel a couple times when he tries to invade Bel’s mouth. They make out for a couple straight minutes, getting more savage by the second until their lips were red and swollen.

Bel yanks the knife from Yamamoto’s leg, Yamamoto’s wail loud and his blood getting all over Bel and the floor.

“ _ Haah,”  _ Bel shivers audibly as the blood makes contact with him, and he lets Yamamoto fall sideways, legs curling up and his eyes screwed shut. He lets a few loose groans escape, which seems to please Bel that much more.

“Uwaah~ If you keep screaming like that, I’ll—“ And Bel rolls onto his side as well, the two facing each other, and Bel’s face is flushed red, his eyes fixated on Yamamoto as he squirms around in pain. 

Bel’s shaky hand takes Yamamoto’s, and he brings Yamamoto’s index finger to his lips and sucks it, savoring the flavor of iron and Yamamoto’s unique smell. It all came together and Bel moans around the digit as he reaches completion, body seizing as he comes hard.

Watching Bel struggle to contain his orgasm — moaning like a slut and writhing and twitching — matched with the feeling of his warm tongue swirling around his fingertip drove Yamamoto  _ wild,  _ and he’s pushed over the edge as well, his abdomen tightening and the heat in his stomach uncoiling as he reaches his peak, coming in his pants so generously that it leaves the front of his boxers completely wet.

They lay there for a while, and Yamamoto had been putting enough pressure on the wound with his opposite hand so that the bleeding had mostly stopped, and Bel’s breathing evened out nicely.

Bel drags himself up onto his knees, fingers running through his hair and adjusting himself a bit. 

Yamamoto is able to stand, and he limps his way up toward the one bed in the saferoom, and it creaks under his weight as he sits down on it. The two of them tend to each other’s wounds, silently, Bel wrapping bandages around Yamamoto’s affected thigh, and Yamamoto putting ointment on Bel’s open wounds, making Bel seethe, yet he allowed it nevertheless.

Once that was done, Yamamoto and Bel were at an awkward point. 

They sat there for a few moments in complete tranquility, until Yamamoto broke the silence. “I’m… sorry I slapped you.”

“Heeeeh? I  _ stabbed  _ you first and  _ you’re  _ sorry? You’re weird,”

(Bel never apologizes for stabbing Yamamoto, for the record.)

“Haha,” Yamamoto chuckles, scratching behind his head. “I’d say we’re  _ both  _ weird after that…”

“Mm.” Bel was clearly tired, but they had to keep moving. Gokudera would undeniably get mad when he sees that Yamamoto came back more injured than he’d left him, but he couldn’t worry about that now.

Yamamoto glances at Bel and notices the red spot where Yamamoto had slapped him. Gently, he tucks a piece of hair behind Bel’s ear and when Bel very subtly turns his head toward him, Yamamoto turns Bel’s chin fully towards him, and kisses Bel’s cheek, rubbing the sore place with his thumb. Bel found himself smiling again, genuinely, and he was actually sort of glad they had shared this weird, heated moment together. 

“Shishishi… Thanks, weirdo.”

“You’re welcome, freak.”

They laugh. Even though the corners of their mouths hurt, they laugh.   
  
  



End file.
